robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Sentinel
Karima Shapandar - also known as the Omega Sentinel - is a character from Marvel Comics who is primarily associated with X-Men and its spin-off Excalibur. She is currently affiliated with the X-Men despite not being a mutant, though she has not always been on friendly terms with them given that she is a Sentinel. History Shapandar was a police officer from India who was transformed into an Omega-class Prime Sentinel by Bastion of the Operation: Zero Tolerance program. It all started when Karima was dispatched to look after Neal Shaara (who would later become known as Thunderbird). Neal was looking for his brother, Sanjit, who had gone missing while researching some mysterious disappearances in Calcutta. A bond quickly developed between the two, and they were on the verge of beginning a romantic relationship when they were attacked and captured by Bastion. Neal learned that Sanjit had become a Prime Sentinel, programmed to seek out and destroy mutants. Bastion intended to do the same to Neal and Karima, but the morphing process catalyzed Neal’s latent mutant power, which destroyed the building around him. Sanjit fought his programming long enough to disable the other Sentinels, but died in the process. As Neal cradled Sanjit’s body, Shapandar quietly told Neal to run. She had discovered that she was a Prime Sentinel; humans transformed into Sentinels and set up as 'sleeper' agents, unaware of their programming until a nearby mutant activated them (as in Neal's usage of his mutant powers). Karima later resurfaces on the decimated island of Genosha, where she encounters Charles Xavier and Magneto. The two were able to disable her Sentinel programming and restore her mind, but the technological modifications to her body remained. Karima stayed on the island with the others, working as a police officer to restore order. She is trying to adjust to her new form, which comes into conflicts with her Hindu beliefs. It is assumed she left the island with most of the other residents after the Decimation event. The X-Men discovered a disassembled Karima, along with Lady Mastermind in a lab of the Fordyce Clinic that was testing on mutants to see if someone can catch mutation like a disease. Beast reassembled her but she appears to have lost part of her memory from the moment she got disassembled. Rogue officially recruited her onto the team to help fight the Children of the Vault. She has remained with the X-Men ever since. Powers and abilities Karima is fitted with Omega-Prime Sentinel nanite technology which gives her superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance. She also has flight capacity, regeneration to repair any physical injury/damage she receives, and several projectile weapons, including high energy power blasts, as well as electrostatic poles built into her forearms that generate massive amounts of electrical energy and microwave radiation emitters. Her strength and durability were enhanced after she was rebuilt by Beast. She appears to show limited technopathy and machine control, due to being able to "find" information from machines, and having the ability to control nanites in others' blood. She also has life-support technology built into her systems. Before she was a detective in India, she was trained in basic combat skills, identity tracking, and other basic skills that come with being a human detective. She also possesses knowledge on how to work most basic and advanced Earth-based technology. Category:Cyborgs Category:Comic Book Cyborgs Category:War Machines Category:Marvel Category:Sentinels Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Cyborgs